Secrects of Love
by Sweet Candace
Summary: Ash and Dawn are now living together. Can they keep their relationship together? Continues until I feel like stopping. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon**

**NOTE: Character Ages**

**Ash- 17**

**Dawn- 16**

**Brock- 21**

**Chapter 1**

"**Ambipom, use Focus Punch!" a girl with long blue hair ordered. The purple Pokemon's two hand-like tails charged at the foe**

"**Pikachu! Counter with Iron Tail!" a boy with spiky black hair ordered. Pikachu spun up in the air and dropped down on Ambipom unleashing the attack. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion**

"**Boy, Dawn and Ash seem to really getting into their training sessions!" Brock said, watching the two of them battle. Then, Pikachu and Ambipom both fell and the battle was over**

"**And the winner is…" Brock was about to say before Ash cut in**

"**Me!" Ash shouted**

"**Excuse you!" Dawn replied back**

"**I won!" Ash shouted back**

"**No, you didn't!" Dawn shouted. Brock sighed as the two continued their shouting match**

**As they began to walk towards Pastoria, Dawn and Ash walked side by side, but turning their noses the other way**

"**Can't we all just get along?" Brock said**

"**With him? Never" Dawn said**

"**I wouldn't be friends with the person over there" Ash replied**

**They reached the Pokemon Center and got rooms. As Brock was courting Nurse Joy, Ash was sitting on a bed as Dawn was in the shower. Thoughts of Dawn raced through his head**

"**Am I falling in love with Dawn?" He asked Pikachu. Pikachu stared at him for a brief moment and shuggred its shoulders**

**Meanwhile in bathroom…**

**Dawn had finished her shower and put a towel around her waist and one on her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed**

"**I don't know why I fight with Ash, maybe it's because…I'm falling in love with him…." She said quietly to herself. She walked back into the room where Ash was sitting on one of the beds**

"**Ash?" Dawn questioned**

"**Yes, Dawn" Ash replied**

"**Do you like me?" Dawn asked**

"**Of course. After all, we are traveling together" Ash replied**

**  
"No, I mean 'like' like" Dawn said**

"**Oh, well….I guess so" Ash replied. Ash took one long look at Dawn and started drooling**

"**Ash, you all right?" Dawn asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He immediately grabbed her hand and kissed it**

"**So, I guess you really do like me" Dawn said, giggling**

"**So, the secret's out" Ash sighed**

"**Well, I like you too, Ash" Dawn replied. They both stared at each other before Dawn spoke up**

"**Why don't you kiss me?" Dawn questioned**

"**Where?" Ash questioned**

"**On the lips!" Dawn said, angrily**

"**Sorry" Ash replied. Dawn leaned in her lips and Ash did his. And, Brock came in and all three of them screamed**

"**What are you doing?" Brock asked**

"**Uh….nothing" Ash and Dawn replied together, blushing**

"**Well, whatever…." Brock replied, closing the door.**

"**That was close" Dawn replied**

"**No where were we?" Ash questioned**

"**Oh! I remember!" Dawn said. And both locked their lips in for another kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Pokemon…**

**Chapter 2**

**It was a beautiful, sunny day in Pastoria. Ash and Dawn got up bright and early to go to the Gym. Dawn was dressed in her cheerleader outfit which Ash commented on how beautiful she was when she dressed up in it. This made Dawn blush. But, as they reached the Gym, the doors were locked**

"**Oh man. It's locked" Ash said**

"**Oh, that's too bad. And I got dressed up in my cheerleader outfit!" Dawn moaned**

"**So, what do we do?" Ash questioned**

"**I know! Why don't we go on a date?" Dawn asked**

"**A date?" Ash replied**

"**Yes, I mean we are a couple now. I think we should go on a date" Dawn replied. So Dawn got changed back into her regular outfit and they walked through a park. **

**They reached a clearing and eat some lunch. They talked about things and then they kissed and left the park. Just as they were about to leave, Paul approached them**

"**Looks like Dawn has feelings for Ash" Paul said**

"**So, who cares? We're a happy couple Paul! That's something you'll never understand!" Dawn replied**

"**Why did you fall for a loser like him?" Paul replied**

"**What did you say!" Dawn replied, angrily**

"**Dawn. Let's go. I think the Gym is open" Ash said**

"**Don't bother. Crasher Wake isn't in?" Paul replied**

"**Crasher Wake?" Ash questioned**

"**He's the Gym Leader in Pastoria. You should know, you loser" Paul replied**

"**Don't say anything bad about my Ashy-darling!" Dawn shouted. Ash blushed and chuckled a bit when Dawn said this**

"**Whatever" Paul replied**

**Ash and Dawn walked into the Pokemon Center holding hands. They went into the cafeteria and meet Brock**

"**Wow! Ash got a girlfriend before me!" Brock said to himself. Ash and Dawn sat down before Brock spoke up  
"So, Dawn. You and Ash are officially a couple?" Brock questioned**

"**Yeah, I used hate Ash. But now every time I look at him. I can't help but comment on how handsome, charming and smart Ash is" Dawn replied, stroking her hands along Ash's face. Dawn went up to get her and Ash some food. As she sat down, Ash spoke up  
"Dawn, you want to tell Brock what we were talking about earlier?" Ash asked**

"**What do you mean?" Brock asked**

"**Brock, since Ash and I are a couple, we were thinking on continuing from here, just the two of us. We think it's for the best. Plus, we can have more time to get to know each other and our relationship will grow" Dawn replied**

"**Oh, I was going to tell you. I have to go back to Pewter City. My mom and dad are going on a cruise and then need someone to look after my brothers and sisters" Brock replied**

"**We understand" Ash and Dawn replied. As the sun set. Ash and Brock shook hands. Ash and Dawn waved as Brock walked into the horizon**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before

**Disclaimer: Same as before…**

**WARNING: Fluff on the way!**

**Chapter 3**

**Ash woke up the next morning and it was late into the morning. He had a mental lapse and couldn't remember what happened the night before. Dawn and Ash had slept in the same bed together, and Dawn was still sleeping, covering herself with about 75 percent of the bed covers**

"**Dawn, Dawn" Ash said quietly, shaking her body. Dawn just turned her body over. Ash looked for something to wake her up. He rustled through her bag and found nothing interesting. He then did the same thing with his bag. He then had an idea; he walked over to Dawn and gave her a kiss. Dawn opened her eyes and saw Ash kiss her. She then closed her eyes and gave a moan of pleasure.**

"**I see your up" Ash said after releasing her from the kiss**

"**Sorry. You know, I'm a light sleeper sometimes…" Dawn replied**

"**Come on. I think the Gym is open" Ash replied**

"**Ooh! I'll get my cheerleading outfit on you love so much!" Dawn replied, grabbing the outfit and running into the bathroom. She came out, but the outfit had some slight modifications. It was now a bit shorter now, which made Ash blush profusely**

**The Gym was open today and the two of them entered. Crasher Wake sat on a throne-like chair**

"**Welcome challenger to the Pastoria City Gym! I am the leader, Crasher Wake!" he said like a boxing announcer. He dressed like a wrestling suit.  
"It will be a 2 on 2 Double Battle!" Crasher Wake stated**

"**Double Battle?" Ash wondered**

"**Ash, that's when the Trainers send two Pokemon out at a time, The Trainer who knocks out the other's Pokemon first, wins. You should know that, sweetie" Dawn replied**

"**Okay. But, do you mind not calling me sweetie yet? We're not married. We're just a couple" Ash stated**

"**Awww…" Dawn moaned, returning to her stands**

"**Go, Gyarados and Floatzel!" Crasher Wake shouted. Gyarados and Floatzel appeared in a flash of light**

"**Go, Pikachu and Grotle!" Ash replied. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and Grotle appeared in a flash of light  
"Come on Ash! You can do it!" Dawn shouted, waving her pom-poms in the air**

"**Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Gyarados! Grotle use Razor Leaf on Floatzel!" Ash ordered. The Thunderbolt attack struck Gyarados with spectacular force. It fell to the ground, but slowly got up. The Razor Leaf struck Floatzel, but didn't do much**

"**Ah, it's my turn! Gyarados use Earthquake! Floatzel, Dig!" Crasher Wake ordered. Floatzel quickly dug underground. Gyarados slammed its tail on the ground causing the ground to shake. Floatzel got sprung up in the air**

"**What?" Crasher Wake said, shocked**

"**What's going on?" Ash replied**

"**Ash, Earthquake is a Ground-type. It attacks all the Pokemon other than the user are affected. Pokemon that are underground when the attack is launched receive double the damage!" Dawn stated. Floatzel collapsed to the ground. While Grotle did as well**

"**Floatzel and Grotle are unable to battle!" the ref said, waving both flags in the air  
"Now all that's left is Gyarados" Ash said to himself**

"**Come on Ash! You can do it! I know you can!" Dawn shouted to her boyfriend**

"**Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered  
"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Crasher Wake ordered. Gyarados launched a powerful Hydro Pump. Pikachu attacked with its trusty Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt tore through the water and zapped Gyarados again. Gyarados fell into the water, knocked out**

"**Gyarados is unable to battle. Pikachu wins! The winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" the ref said, waving the green flag to Ash's side. Dawn raced down to greet Ash, who picked her up and swung her around  
"Told you. I knew you could do it" Dawn said, before she kissed Ash softly on the lips. Ash placed her on the ground as Crasher Wake approached him  
"Kid that was a battle that I know I just couldn't win. You came here with a lot of intensity and dried up my hopes in an instant. So, I present you with the Fen Badge!" Crasher Wake said, giving Ash the badge**

"**Awesome, I got the Fen Badge!" Ash shouted. Pikachu and Dawn jumped for joy**

**At the Pokemon Center, Dawn came out of the shower, in a white towel. Ash sat on the bed, staring at her.**

"**Do you like what you see?" Dawn snickered, turning her body around**

"**I don't like" Ash said. Dawn frowned**

"**I love!" Ash finished. This made Dawn beam with excitement**

"**Kiss me!" Ash said. He walked over to her and tried to kiss her**

"**If you really want to kiss me, you'll need to catch me" Dawn replied. Then, she walked into the bathroom. Ash ran into the bathroom and giggles turned into the moans of pleasure**

"**I love you Dawn" Ash replied**

"**Shush, Ash. Let's just kiss" Dawn replied. And they locked their lips for another kiss**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…**

**NOTE: Set 3 years after last chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Dawn and Ash were now sharing an apartment together in Viridian City. Dawn stayed with Ash when he went back to Kanto. They had lived together for several months that Ash felt they should take the next step…**

**Dawn was frantically rushing around the apartment, picking up trash and cleaning the tables**

"**What are you doing, Dawn?" Ash asked**

"**Didn't I tell you? My mom is coming over for a visit!" Dawn shouted**

"**What? You didn't tell me it was today!" Ash replied**

"**I told you several times. Now help me!" Dawn replied. A little while later, a knock was heard at the door. Dawn opened it**

"**Hi mom!" she replied looking at her mother**

"**Hi Dawn. Where's Ash?" Johanna replied**

"**He's in the kitchen" Dawn replied. She led her mom into the kitchen**

"**Coffee, mom?" Dawn said, nervously**

'**Sure, dear" Johanna replied, handing her the coffee cup**

"**How are you two doing living together?" Johanna asked**

"**Oh, we're doing wonderful, mom!" Dawn replied**

"**Do you sleep in the same bed?" Johanna asked  
"Mom! Don't ask those types of questions!" Dawn replied, angrily. As Johanna left, Dawn asked Ash a question**

"**Do you think my mom is trying to get us married?" Dawn asked**

"**I'm not sure. But, I wouldn't mind us being married" Ash replied**

"**Oh, I was just wondering" Dawn replied**

"**You want to go do something?" Ash asked**

"**No, I just wanted to stay here. You don't mind, do you?" Dawn questioned**

"**It's all right. I was just proposing to go see a movie and maybe do some shopping at the mall…" Ash replied**

"**I'd love to go to the mall. Let's go!" Dawn replied, her jacket in her hand. Ash ran to get his**

**The Viridian City Mall was the biggest in Kanto. Ash walked into the jewelry store**

"**You interested in something?' the clerk asked**

"**Yes, I'd like to see that ring" Ash said, pointing to a ring. It was beautiful diamond ring. Ash knew it was the time….**

"**Ash, can you help me with the stuff I bought?" Dawn asked  
"Huh? It's just clothes!" Ash replied**

"**Is there a problem?" Dawn wondered**

"**No" Ash replied. After helping Dawn put the clothes into the closet, he pulled the ring box out of his back pocket**

"**Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn asked, before gasping when she saw the ring box in Ash's hands**

"**Ash, are you…"Dawn said before stopping**

"**Yes, I am" Ash replied, showing Dawn the beautiful engagement ring**

"**Dawn, I love you. I really do. I love everything about you. Now, I ask you Dawn. Will you marry me?" Ash said**

"**Oh, yes Ash! Of course, I'll marry you!" Dawn replied. Ash put the engagement ring on Dawn's finger. She held up her hand, admiring the ring**

"**I love you Dawn" Ash replied**

"**And I love you too, Ash" Dawn replied, and their lips locked in for a kiss**


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Note: Set 5 months after last chapter**

**Chapter 5**

"**In a little bit I'll be Mrs. Dawn Marie Ketchum…" Dawn said, looking at her reflection in the mirror**

"**Are you ready, Dawn?" Johanna replied**

"**Sure am, mom" Dawn replied, walking towards her. The place of Ash and Dawn's wedding was Prof. Oak's backyard. Lots of family members and friends were there. Ash was waiting with Brock, whom he chose to be his best man. The organ played as Dawn walked down the aisle. As Dawn got up to the altar, she took one long look into Ash's brown eyes before the priests' words broke through the silence**

"**Dearly beloved, we are here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The couple has chose to do the simple, traditional wedding vows. Ash, you may begin" the priest stated, "Do you take Dawn to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer for poor, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked  
"I do" Ash replied, holding Dawn's hands**

"**And do you Dawn take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked**

"**I do" Dawn replied, staring into Ash's eyes**

"**If anyone here as any objection to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest stated, glancing around the area, "So be it. Do you have the rings?" he asked. Ash pulled out the ring for Dawn and Johanna handed Dawn the ring for Ash. After Ash and Dawn put their respective rings on each others' respective fingers, the priest stated**

"**By the power invested in me, by the region of Kanto, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest announced. The crowd cheered and clapped as Ash and Dawn shared a passionate kiss**

"**Congrats, you two. I'm really happy for you" Misty said, hugging Dawn  
"Thanks, Misty. That really means a lot" Dawn replied**

"**Hey, congrats on finding yourself a trophy wife!" Gary said to Ash, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder  
"Uh, thanks, Gary. I guess…" Ash replied**

"**So, where do want to go on our honeymoon, sweetie?" Dawn asked**

"**Oh, I don't know. Someplace romantic. Someplace where ****I ****can sleep in the same bed as you" Ash chuckled slightly. But Dawn just rolled her eyes**

"**Dawn? Ash?" Ash's mom hollered**

"**Come on Dawn. My mom wants to talk to us" Ash replied, gently pulling Dawn up to her feet**

"**I found a nice little home you two can live in. A friend of mine is selling it and he'll give you a good price if you tell him I sent you" Delia stated, handing Ash and Dawn some pictures of the house**

"**It looks really nice mom" Ash replied**

"**And he fixed it up real nice. And he wants you two to buy it. That's why it's not on the house market" Delia stated**

"**Well, Ash. Should we?" Dawn asked her new husband**

"**Why don't we go take a look" Ash replied**

**The house was a nice size in Viridian City. The owner of the house was standing on the lawn as Dawn and Ash drove up to the home**

"**Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum! Good to see you! The name's Stan!" Stan said, shaking Ash's hand**

"**Stan who?" Ash asked**

"**Stan Stevenson. Let me show around" Stan said, leading Ash and Dawn into the house**

"**It's got 3 bedrooms, 1 of course is the Master Bedroom. 2 ½ baths, including the Master Bath and a lot of closet space" he stated**

"**It's beautiful. But, what's the price?" Ash asked**

"**For you being the son of Delia, the price is only 200,000" Stan stated**

"**Ouch….that's expensive" Ash replied**

"**No it isn't. Compared to the other house of this style, this is a steal! We'll take it!" Dawn replied**

"**Excellent decision! Will that be all at one time or monthly payments?" Stan asked**

"**Well, go for monthly payments" Ash replied**

"**There leaves one more question needed to be answered" Dawn said**

"**What is that?" Ash asked**

"**Where are we going to go for our honeymoon?" Dawn whined**

**NOTE: Yes, I made up Dawn's middle name….**


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Skipped the honeymoon

**NOTE: Skipped the honeymoon….the chapter is 4 months after the last**

**Chapter 6**

**As Ash was eating breakfast, Dawn was upstairs, brushing her hair. As she took a look at the calendar, she screamed**

"**Dawn, sweetheart, what's wrong?' Ash asked**

"**I totally forgot I had a check-up today!" Dawn shouted  
"What do you mean?" Ash replied**

"**I have my yearly check-up today. Do you mind driving me to the doctor's office?" Dawn asked**

"**No problem, Dawn. I need to go stop at the store anyway" Ash replied. **

"**Hello, Mrs. Ketchum. How have you been?' the doctor asked**

"**Oh, I've been fine" Dawn replied**

"**Now, I'll be doing the regular routine checkup, Dawn. You know the drill" the doctor said, putting on a pair of gloves**

"**So Dawn, how was your checkup?" Ash asked, flipping the stations on the TV**

"**It was good" Dawn replied flipping through a magazine she bought**

"**Oh? Is something the matter?" Ash asked**

"**Oh, nothing. Everything's fine!" Dawn replied**

"**Now come on, Dawn. Tell me what's bothering you" Ash replied**

"**Well, the doctor did the checkup, he found out that I'm pregnant" Dawn replied**

"**What? Did you just say you're pregnant?' Ash replied**

"**Yes. I've been so nervous and scared that I wasn't able to tell you until now!" Dawn replied**

"**Do you know what this means?" Ash asked**

"**No. What does it mean, Ash?" Dawn replied**

"**It means we can finally start our family we've been dying to start!" Ash replied, he then hugged Dawn and then kissed her**

"**I know that Ash. I'm just worried what my mom will say about this" Dawn replied**

"**Don't worry. I'm sure she'll completely understand!" Ash replied**

**Dawn knocked on the door of her mothers' house. Johanna came to the door, with an angry look on her face. She had the vacuum cleaner cord in her hand**

"**Great. We came when my mother's spring cleaning!" Dawn told Ash**

"**Hello, dear. Hi Ash" Johanna replied, opening the door and letting the two of them in**

"**Mom, I have something to tell you" Dawn asked**

"**Oh? You do?" Johanna replied, an obvious hint of nervousness in her voice**

"**Yes. I had my checkup yesterday and the doctor said, well…" Dawn said, unable to finish her sentence**

"**Well…." Johanna replied, coaxing her daughter to finish her sentence**

"**Well, it seems, I'm going to have a baby" Dawn replied**

"**Well, congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" Johanna replied, bringing in her daughter for a hug**

"**You mean you're not mad?" Dawn asked**

"**Mad? Oh heavens no! As long as you two married before this happened, I'm happy" Johanna replied, releasing Dawn from her hug**

"**I guess we'll be leaving now, I guess" Dawn replied, walking with Ash to the door**

"**I'm so glad; my mom was so relieved about this!" Dawn replied**

"**Yeah, now it's my turn to tell my mother about it…." Ash replied**

"**Don't worry, dear. I'm sure she'll take it just like my mom did!" Dawn replied**

"**Yeah, I hope…" Ash replied**

"**Mom? Hello, Mom?" Ash hollered through the door at his mother's house**

"**I'm coming dear!" Delia replied, walking towards the door**

"**Hello, Ash! How's my son doing?" Delia replied, pinching one of Ash's cheeks**

"**I'm fine, Mom" Ash replied, grabbing Delia's hand from her cheek**

"**And how are you doing, Dawn?" Delia asked, turning her head to Dawn**

"**I'm great, Mrs. Ketchum. May we come in?" Dawn asked**

"**Sure, dear. Come on inside!" Delia, replied warmly**

"**You want some dinner you two? I just made some hamburgers!" Delia replied from the kitchen**

"**No thanks Mom, Dawn and I were planning on going out for dinner. We just came to tell you something" Ash replied**

"**Oh, and what is that?" Delia replied, sitting down on the couch**

"**Well, Dawn had her checkup today, and the doctor said she's pregnant" Ash replied**

"**Oh, you are, are you? Well, congrats Dawn!" Delia replied, happily**

"**You're not mad?" Ash replied**

"**No, I'm not. And Johanna told me all about it" Delia replied. Dawn and Ash took a gulp when Delia finished her sentence**

"**Oh, she did, did she?" Dawn replied, quietly**

"**Yes, dear. She's happy too. Just like I am!" Delia replied**

"**But, my Mom said nothing about calling you about this. We wanted to tell you ourselves!" Dawn replied**

"**There's no need to worry, Dawn. I would've known from the start!" Delia replied**

"**You would have?" Dawn asked**

"**Yes, it's a parental thing. Parents know immediately when their child has a problem they want to tell you" Delia stated**

"**It's been nice talking to you, Mom. Now if you don't mind, we got to get to the restaurant. We have a reservation" Ash replied**

"**Bye, you two!" Delia, hollered, waving her hand at Ash and Dawn**

"**Bye!" Dawn and Ash replied, and with that, they closed the door**

**NOTE: This was planned on being two different chapters. One chapter with Dawn talking to her mom. The other, with Ash talking to his mom**


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Set 5 months after last (also Dawn found out she's having triplets

**Chapter 7**

"**Ash, I have something to tell you" Dawn said, walking into the living room**

"**What is it, dear?" Ash asked**

"**I went to the doctors' today and it seems we're going to be having triplets" Dawn stated**

"**Triplets, but, how?" Ash asked**

"**I don't know how. But, that's what the doctor said, "I've been worried about this and I needed to tell you" Dawn replied**

"**Well, I guess will need to get ready for their arrival" Ash replied**

"**Ash, it's not for 6 months!" Dawn replied**

"**Ash, are you awake?" Dawn asked**

"**What's wrong Dawn?" Ash replied, eyes half closed**

"**I can't sleep" Dawn replied**

"**Why can't you sleep, Dawn" Ash asked**

"**Why? I'll tell you why!" Dawn replied, poking her swollen stomach repedatly**

"**The babies won't stop kicking?" Ash replied, getting up to face Dawn. He put a hand to her stomach and felt one hard kick**

"**They're really kicking hard!" Ash said**

"**No duh! You'd think I'd make something like this up?" Dawn replied, in a slightly exsausted tone**

"**Dawn, sweetheart, please calm down" Ash replied, calmly**

"**I'll calm down when they let me have some sleep!" Dawn replied, directing her voice to her large, swollen belly. Ash chuckled slightly**

"**Do you ever wonder what the sex of the babies will be?" Ash asked**

"**Well, since we're having triplets, I'd like 2 girls and a boy. But, if we get two boys and one girl, I'll be happy. As long as we have a girl, that's fine with me" Dawn replied, "You?"**

"**I don't really care. I just hope they'll be happy and healthy" Ash said**

"**If I got this correct, my due date should be late May-early June at the latest" Dawn stated**

"**And don't you worry. I'll be behind you every step of the way. After all, you are having my children" Ash said. Dawn laid her head to rest on Ash's shoulders**

"**Well, this house is in a good location. I mean the elementary school is right down the road. The local park is right around the corner. Not to mention, the supermarket is down the main street, a couple of blocks from the house" Ash stated**

"**Not to mention the backyard was perfect for the after-wedding party" Dawn replied**

"**Though of any names yet?" Ash asked**

"**No, it's too early. We don't know yet they're genders yet" Dawn replied**

"**Oh, right" Ash replied, quietly**

"**I do go for my check-up tomorrow in which I'll find out what they're genders will be" Dawn replied**

"**You do realize that we'll need to paint the rooms, put stuff in the room, buy a minivan, spend a lot of money on food, and-" Ash said before Dawn gave him a kiss**

"**Now, Ash, that's why we've been working really hard the last few weeks, to support the babies!" Dawn replied**

"**But, Dawn. You're due date isn't for 4 more months" Ash replied**

"**I know that. But, the more money we have, the easier our lives will be" Dawn continued**

"**Sure, and we'll get woken up at 1 in the morning every night for the first few weeks or so" Ash replied**

"**Ash, sweetie, we've tackled tougher challenges than this. I'm sure we can handle raising three babies" Dawn replied**

"**I know Dawn? But, Dawn?" Ash replied, before moving his eyes to Dawn. Dawn was asleep, her head nuzzled into Ash's chest**

"'**Night, Dawn" Ash said, softly, giving Dawn a kiss on the cheek. And with that, Ash turned off the lamp and went to sleep**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon**

**(NOTE: I'm sorry about this, but it's a BIG time skip—15 years after the last. SO basically Ash and Dawn are in their mid-30's)**

**Chapter 8**

"**Must you play so loudly!" a middle-aged, blue-haired female hollered. But, her voice was drowned out by the loud rock music in the upstairs bedroom. Dawn was cleaning up in the kitchen as she could feel the whole house shake with the bass turned up to the max.**

"**Dawn, sweetheart, what's wrong?" a long, raven-haired male said, walking into the kitchen**

"**Oh, it's just Stephen. He just doesn't understand how hearing is important to people" Dawn replied**

"**Maybe, he's trying to tell us something" Ash replied**

"**Yeah, like 'Mom, I need a hearing aid'" Dawn said, mocking Stephen's voice**

"**I sure wish he'd turn down the music. I want to put Samantha down for a nap" Dawn replied, walking out of the kitchen**

"**You do that. I'll go feed the Pokemon out back" Ash replied, grabbing a big bag of Poke Food. Ash and Dawn converted part of their backyard to an area where their Pokemon can relax**

"**Stephen, I need to talk to you" Dawn said, opening the door. She was then abruptly thrown backwards by the volume of the music, "Turn it down!" Dawn said, hollering**

"**Okay, okay Mom. Geez" Stephen said, pressing the remote on the stereo.**

"**That's much better" Dawn said, walking into the door, "Now, I need to put Samantha down for her nap. I don't want you playing any loud music, okay?" Dawn asked**

"**Okay, Mom. I promise" Stephen replied. Little did Dawn know, Samantha had woken up and walked down the stairs**

"**Sam? What are you doing up?" Ash said, surprised to see his youngest daughter staring at him**

"**Dad, I'm almost 7 years old! I don't need to take anymore naps!" Samantha whined**

"**Not according to you mom; and you do what your mom says, right?" Ash replied**

"**Yeah, but I want to stay out with you!" Sam whined**

"**Okay, but don't tell your Mom about this" Ash said, quietly, taking her hand**

"**It's not fair!" Sam whined as Ash fed the Pokemon**

"**What's not fair?" Ash asked**

"**That my older siblings rarely come home anymore. And when they do, they stay for 2 days!" Samantha replied**

"**Well, they're doing what your Mom and I did. Mary's in Sinnoh doing Contests. Will's in Johto doing the Johto Gym Challenge. Brandon's competing in Hoenn Contests. Chad is doing Gyms in Sinnoh and Stephen is set to leave for the Sevii Islands to do a project that your Mom told him to do" Ash stated**

"**That's what's not fair!" Samantha replied**

"**Don't worry. In a couple of years, you'll be doing the things all your older siblings are doing" Ash replied**

"**I think Stephen has a crush on some girl" Ash said to Dawn as she took of her bathrobe, exposing her pajamas to him**

"**Stephen? A crush? You're crazy!" Dawn replied, walking towards the bed**

"**Think about it. He blasts music all night and day. He spends an hour or so on the phone. He has a crush on someone!" Ash replied**

"**Sure, he didn't realize the opposite sex existed, besides his sisters, until we took our family vacation to the beach last year!" Dawn replied, slipping into bed**

"**Yeah, but it all makes sense" Ash replied**

"**Let's worry about this tomorrow" Dawn said, turning her back to Ash. And, Ash turned off the lamp and went to sleep**


End file.
